comicfuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaza's Mate Gwenna
Summary Kaza and Gwenna live in the jungle and fight bad guys. They hardly ever wear clothes either. It's an affectionate tribute to jungle hero stories of the Golden Age of comics. Content Warning There's lots of nudity, both male and female. Characters Kaza Gwenna The Commissioner Wimberley Lady Catherine/Nula Story Chapters The Serpent Sorceress Nerlana returns to the Jungle to restart her father's cult. Kaza and Gwenna meet up with The Commissioner and Wimberly to fight her. Ruthless Ro-Man A meeting with some old friends of Gwenna's gets interrupted by a vengeance seeking alien. The Danger, The Diamond, and the Dowager Former jungle girl Nula has come back to return an a tribal artifact. Only a terrorist organization is after the artifact as well. Nula: Naked and Alone With Kaza and Gwenna captured by the Skull, Nula steps up to help fight against his terrorist organization. Temple of Turmoil The artifact turns out to be the fabled Philospher's Stone. The Skull wants to use it to destabilize the global economy. Kaza, Gwenna, and Nula have to work together to stop it. The Phantom Ape A movie production deep in the jungle is being plagued by accidents apparently caused by a white ape. Kaza and Gwenna investigate. Situation on Earth-N Dimensional traveler Jenny Anywhere recruits Gwenna to help with a problem on Earth-N: an all nude world home to a number of superheroes. Crisis Down the Yellow Brick Road Kaza, Jenny Anywhere, and Gwenna's Earth-N Counterpart Gwen Davis find themselves in the dimensional crossroad of Shelterville, but the town itself has somehow been transported to the land of Oz. Situation on Earth-N Part 2 Returning to Earth-N, the heroes reunite to deal with the cabal of business leaders who are causing all of the problems. The Christmas Special Kaza and Gwenna come to New York for a Christmas party hosted by Captain Evening and the Odds, but festivities get disrupted by a giant robot in Midtown. Epilogue The morning after the Christmas Special, Kaza and Gwenna recount how their fight on Earth-N ended. Up The River Kaza and Gwenna investigate an illegal diamond mine and find a supernatural threat in the form of the vampire Van Horn and his horde of zombie minions. Kokotomo Kaza, Gwenna, the Commissioner and Nula are whisked away to the magical island of Kokotomo. Short Stories and Guest Comics Abui's Grand Tour A guest comic from Reinder Dijkhuis of Abui's Travels. Abui and Adrienne make an uncontrolled teleport into the Jungle, and Kaza and Gwenna help them sort out their problems. Bungle in the Jungle A guest comic from Xailenrath of The Misfits of Mischief. Kaza, Gwenna and Nula find a trio of explorers are about to be eaten by some aliens, but the situation is not what it seems. Jung-La in the Naked Jungle A guest comic from Paul Hoppe of The Cosmic Beholder. Urban jungle girl Jung-La makes a trip to the jungle to meet Kaza and Gwenna, and stop some artifact theives. External Links Kaza's Mate Gwenna on Comic Fury French Translation of Kaza's Mate Gwenna KMG Extras Page Creator's Deviantart page TV Tropes page Review in the Lake Edun Newsletter (PDF) Category:Webcomics Category:NSFW Category:Adventure Category:Superhero Category:Rated-R Category:Jungle